1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waterfowl decoys for hunting purposes. More particularly, the present invention relates to waterfowl decoy anchors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of floating decoys is widespread when hunting for waterfowl, particularly from hunting blinds. A typical decoy floats on a lake or stream and has the shape and color of a waterfowl above the water and may have a weighted keel mounted lengthwise at the centerline of the decoy bottom. In order for the decoys to remain in a desired position, it is necessary to anchor the decoys to the bottom of the lake or stream to avoid movement due to wind or water movement due to tide or river by a length of line, the length of line being determined by the depth of the water, such that the anchor rests on the lake or river bottom while the decoy floats in a natural manner. In the case of decoys having keels, the length of line is tied to the keel. Known decoy anchors are generally made of lead which has been recognized as a pollutant when exposed to water. Also, known decoy anchors tend to be snagged on the bottom with aquatic vegetation. Steel or iron decoy anchors are subject to corrosion during use and storage and become unsightly if not maintained by painting. The paint may also be a pollutant. It would be desirable to provide a decoy anchor which is attractive in appearance, requires little or no maintenance, is non-polluting, and is easily and compactly storable with the decoy.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,363, issued Nov. 19, 1957, to Loeckner describes a decoy anchor having a length of elastic material which attaches at one end to a weight and at the other end to a length of cord, which is attached to a decoy. The weight is conical in form and is stored on the bill of the decoy after wrapping the cord around the decoy body and stretching the elastic material to securely fit over the bill.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,907, issued Oct. 20, 1998, to Lukey, describes a decoy anchor having a weight slidably mounted on an elastic cord and secured at the lower end of the cord by a crimped loop in the cord having a hook attached to the loop. The elastic cord is connected to a front opening in the keel of the decoy by an inelastic string or cord which, upon storage is wrapped around the keel and the elastic cord stretched to secure the hook in a rear opening of the keel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,650, issued Dec. 8, 1992, to Martin, describes a decoy anchor with a recoil type cord connecting a weight to a decoy, the weight being “U”-shaped to store around the neck of the decoy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,014, issued May 4, 1999, to Bornhoft et al., describes a decoy anchor having a cord with a deformable, resilient tab disposed to be inserted through a weight eyelet and then an opening in the front end of a decoy keel, the weight being slidably held at the lower end of the cord by an eyelet and hook formed into the cord. The anchor may be stored by wrapping around the keel and hooking to itself, the weight being held at the side of the keel.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a decoy anchor solving the aforementioned problems is desired.